Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging apparatus system configured by an interchangeable lens and a camera body. In the imaging apparatus system, the interchangeable lens includes a focus lens drive motor and a zoom lens drive motor. Control of these motors, and so on, is performed in synchronization with a vertical synchronizing signal for video supplied from the camera body.